Practically Perfect
by KlaineMadness
Summary: Short Klaine fluff one-shot set some time after 6x10. Kind of teacher!klaine. Canon. Basically this idea wouldn't escape my head. I suck at summaries. I promise it's cute. Rated T just in case.


**A/N - I know it has literally been forever since I've written anything and I apolisise for everyone who was waiting for any new chapters for my other stories. I am determined to write them, now I'm back in the writing game! Anyway I've been dabbling with some ideas and one shots and have got a few lined up as well as new chapters so yay! Anyway this is pure Klaine fluff set some time after 6x10. Sorry for any mistakes or anything. Thank you, love you all. Enjoy. A/N**

It was strange sitting in the McKinley high teachers lounge. Every Time Kurt Walked through the door it felt like he shouldn't be there, like he was a student sneaking in. Yet here he was with his friends, his old choir director and his husband gossiping and eating lunch.

"So any ideas for this weeks lesson guys?" Mr Shue asked.

Rachel, Kurt and Blaine all erupted into simultaneous chatter about different ideas.

"I think we should tribute the great Miss Barbra Streisand." Rachel said proudly.

"How about Broadway classics!" Kurt clapped in excitement."Definitely a top 40 theme, with some Katy Perry of course." Blaine said.

"Guys." Will said trying to stop them to no avail as they began to argue about each idea.

"No more Katy Perry, Blaine!" Rachel screamed.

"There are so many choices for Broadway." Kurt said ignoring the other two who had turned to glare at each other before beginning another argument.

"Guys!" Will shouted once more.

They all stopped in their chatter frowning at Will. "Calm down. All your ideas are great but I really might think Rachel's idea would fit in great with a song I have in mind to get the kids excited."

Rachel grinned, practically jumping in her seat. "I'm so excited. I have a ton of songs that the kids are gonna love." She said all ready making her way to leave.

"Sorry guys." He looked apologetically at the couple still seated at the table. "Maybe we'll use your ideas next week." He said leaving the table and exiting leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.h

"Why does he always do that?" Blaine sighed defeatedly.

Kurt took a bite of his sandwich before shrugging. "Rachel always has been a favourite. I guess."

"But you're her co-director don't you get any say."

"Believe me I've tried." Kurt said defeat evident in his voice. He took another bite. His expression fading to confusion when Blaine started laughing from the other side of the table. "What?"

"It's just-" Blaine started pausing to laugh a little more. "You have-" Blaine gestured to the corner of his lips hoping for Kurt to get the hint.

"Oh." Kurt smiled, wiping his mouth. He leant further towards Blaine. "Gone?"

"Not quite." Blaine smirked, leaning towards Kurt and pecking him on the lips. He traced his thumb over the corner of Kurt's lips and smiled triumphantly, leaning back in his chair. "Got it."

Kurt laughed at his husband and shook his head. "You are such a cheeseball."

"True. But I'm your cheeseball." Blaine replied smugly.

"That you are." Kurt smiled taking Blaine's hand across the table. "Come on we have rehearsal." He motioned to get up but was pulled closer towards Blaine.

They both laughed as Kurt almost fell in Blaine's lap. "I have a better idea."

"And what would that be?" Kurt asked cautiously.

Blaine just smiled, wriggling his eyebrows. Kurt playfully hit him on the shoulder. "Are you kidding without us the place would turn into a zoo." Kurt chuckled turning to walk away.

Blaine stood up following. Just as they exited the teachers lounge and began up the corridor, Kurt reached down and took his husbands hand, stopping to kiss Blaine's cheek.

"What was that for?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to." Kurt smiled broadly earning the same from Blaine. "Come on, I feel in the mood for a duet."

"Really? Cause I know the perfect song." Blaine said excitedly.

Kurt laughed, holding his hand tighter as they walked the now empty after school corridors of McKinley, feeling more happy and content than he could ever remember being in this corridor with his husband by his side and his life practically perfect.


End file.
